wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Zephyr (Zephyr)
__NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Canon = z e p h y r ✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼ If the wind could be seen I believe that it would be all colours... — Petrichor ✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼ a p p e a r a n c e ---- Zephyr is a short SeaWing/SkyWing female with forest green eyes and sea green scales. She has the stockier build of a SeaWing and several bioluminescent scales - including a characteristic spiral on her left shoulder. Zephyr's tail is somewhat longer and her muzzle is somewhat more refined than those of the average SeaWing, however, and she has an instinctive love of flying and aerial dynamics. She is often seen wearing a black cloak with silver fastenings - a relic that she inherited from her mother. Although it looks somewhat awkward and large on Zephyr, she adores it, and will often bee seen trying to adjust it around her horns and ears. Zephyr's crest is webbed - the membranes are a lighter shade of green than her scales. Several coppery glints shine near her underbelly - a sign of her SkyWing heritage - and her horns are white, twisting and spiral-like, curling softly inwards. She is unable to breathe fire and lacks gills, and she has a certain fear of sharks and whales and other SeaWings. Rarely seen near the ocean, she much prefers to swim (splash around) in shallow lakes. Although Zephyr doesn't like wearing jewellery, she is fond of trying to fit as many bracelets as she can on her forearms. Prone to doing things just for the sake of curiosity, she can be haphazard and erratic company - nevertheless, she does have a tendency towards being personable and talkative. p e r s o n a l i t y ---- Although Zephyr has a tendency towards being somewhat socially awkward, she can ''be very personable with those that she knows well. She will often say things that sound wrong - things that may sound weird and unrelated, or something like that, when she really means no ill will...it is more her tendency to blurt whatever comes to her mind, which makes her somewhat haphazard company. Nevertheless, she is very adventurous and exploratory, doing strange things just for the sake of curiosity - tasting eccentric foods, trying new and often different things. Zephyr loves talking to other dragons, no matter how strange she may seem. No matter how socially awkward, no matter how ''eccentric, she loves anything from debates to mindless small talk, and she tries to remember what others tell her - the name of someone's pet, for example, or what another's favourite colour is. Her introverted side and her extroverted side are actually quite balanced. She loves to meet new people, even if she is somewhat shy with those she doesn't know very well. Many dragons who aren't familiar with her will see only the quiet, reserved side of her - those who take time to know her will actually see that she is quite extroverted, very exploratory and very comfortable with being in the spotlight. |-| Relationships = r e l a t i o n s h i p s ---- Sif ✼ Although Zephyr doesn't know Sif very well, she likes the other dragon, and views her as a potential friend. She shares Sif's love of bubble tea, as well as the tendency to finish others' sentences for them. :3 ---- Shadowhunter ✼ Zephyr doesn't know Shadowhunter very well, but she thinks that the dragoness is a great person to be around - Zephyr wishes that she knew the Night/Sea hybrid better, and looks forwards to getting to know her better. :D ---- Jacaranda ✼ Zephyr loves Jacaranda's art style, and she understands the dragoness's preference to the online world rather than real life. She also relates to Jacaranda's love of books, because whoa, what is better than books, I ask you...Zephyr often wishes that she knew Jacaranda better, and looks forwards to talking to her more. c: ---- Astronomical ✼ Zephyr thinks that Astronomical is brilliant - yes, long division is the one and only amazing thing about math, and she loves astronomy as well. She also relates to Astro's dislike of cheese because ick, cheese. Zephyr looks forwards to getting to know Astronomical better. ;D ---- Nefelibata ✼ Zephyr has only ever seen Nefelibata from afar, but she views the dragoness as a potential friend. Both are ENFPs, and both love books - Zephyr often wishes that she knew Nefelibata better, and definitely 110% relates to writing for the sake of escaping. :D ---- Pomegranate ✼ Zephyr doesn't know Pomegranate very well, but she totally knows how it is to be a major procrastinator, a super klutz - long live the klutzes c: - and a scrollworm. She looks forwards to getting to know Pomegranate better, and enjoys conversation with her. :3 ---- Hosanna ✼ Both dragons dislike parties, and both are somewhat afraid of the dark - Zephyr loves talking with Hosanna, and finds that the MudWing is a great listener. And yes, bubble tea is beautiful <3 - Zephyr wishes that she knew Hosanna better, and admires the other dragon's ability to cope with young dragonets. She would love to invite Hosanna for tea sometime, just so that they could talk and get to know each other better. c: ---- Bay ✼ Although Zephyr doesn't know Bay very well, she understands how it is to feel guilty over even the littlest things, and how being random can help you feel better - she would love to sit down and talk with Bay some time, and looks forwards to getting to know her better. :3 ---- Emu ✼ Zephyr has only seen Emu from afar, but she wishes that she knew the SandWing better - both of them are fiercely protective of their friends, and both are artists. She also loves the other dragon's name - emus are one of Zeph's favourite birbs. :3 ---- Shivelight ✼ Zephyr thinks that Shivelight is a great dragon and an even better friend - she admires the IceWing's artwork and enjoys her company, especially when Zephyr is feeling down or unde the weather. She looks forwards to talking to Shivelight more, and continuing their RP-ing - again, she thinks of Shivelight as a close friend, and enjoys conversing with her. :D ---- Peak ✼ Having talked to Peak several times, Zephyr finds that the IceWing is a kind and understanding dragon. Zephyr definitely understands that pottery will ALWAYS turn out like disfigured lumps of clay (everyone it's impossible to make a good pottery yes I say so D: ), and she wishes that she knew the IceWing better. :3 ---- Glowstick ✼ Zephyr likes the somewhat crazy RainWing, even if they have only met on a few occasions. She knows how it is to put on a mask when in public - only able to take it off and show your true self with your friends and family. She also understands how guilt can press down on you, after you say something hurtful words. She looks forwards to getting to know Glowstick better. C: ---- Puddle ✼ Although Zephyr has only talked to Puddle a few times, she enjoys the MudWing's company - Puddle is a great roleplaying partner, and Zephyr views the other dragon as a potential friend. She often wishes that she knew Puddle better. :3 ---- Ridge ✼ Zephyr doesn't know Ridge very well, but she's happy to meet another part-SeaWing! She's somewhat daunted by the black dagger that Ridge wears, but the other dragon seems to be a kind sort, if a bit daring. She also shares Ridge's love of drawing. :D ---- Featherflight ✼ Zephyr 100% relates to how hard it is to write personalities for sonas (guys it's impossible D: ) - Zephyr also relates to being clumsy, scroll-wormish and shamelessly weird, and yes, it's hard to stay polite and kind. She views Feather as a good ally and a potential friend. c: ---- Maple ✼ She enjoys Maple's company, and wishes that she knew the other hybrid better - yes, math can die (//shakes fist//). Zephyr admires Maple's ability to withstand insults and teasing, and she finds that the Mud/Sand hybrid is adept at writing - both have the hope of becoming authors. In the end, she often wishes that she knew Maple better. :3 ---- Gemma ✼ Zephyr can definitely relate to hiding in books and being nervous about various things (and yessss poetryyyyyyy!!? :D). She likes talking to Gemma and finds that the RainWing is a great conversation partner. :D ---- Rain ✼ Zephyr doesn't know very much about Rain, but she finds that she can relate to the RainWing in many ways - mythology is epic (yeee), nerdism is something to be proud of, and passion fruit is probably the most delicious of all fruits. :) work in progress! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:SeaWings Category:Content (Zephyr-the-Kraken008) Category:LGBT+ Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids